Research in the Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy Program focuses on how immune cell and immune system functions impact on cancer biology. The overall goals of the members of this program extend from enhancing our basic understanding of the mechanisms by which receptors and molecules impact on immune system function through applying these basic observations to the design and evaluation of new therapies for various types of malignancy. There are two major overlapping themes within the Program's research. Theme 1 - Understanding the cellular and molecular mechanisms of immune cell function. Theme 2 - The design and testing of novel immunotherapies. New basic research findings resulting in numerous publications and several new cancer-focused research grants have developed within the Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy Program. The program has been particularly successful at effectively translating basic science advances to the clinic. For example, members of the program have been instrumental in (a) exploring basic mechanisms of B-cell signaling and how they impact on malignant transformation, (b) describing the immunologic effects of the TLR9 agonist CpG ODN, and applying this knowledge to novel clinical approaches to cancer immunotherapy, and (c) developing novel approaches to cancer vaccines. There are numerous past and present productive collaborations both between members of the Program, and with members of other Cancer Center programs. An example of this success is the NCI-funded Lymphoma SPORE. The Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy program consists of 32 members from 8 departments in 2 colleges. Peer-re vie wed, direct research funding for this program totals $6,890,376, with $2,474,927 of this support coming from the NCI.